Travelers
Travelers can be found in a town's Tavern. They offer four options in the game. The first two requires a fee of 50 denars. The first is their ability to locate companions who you have previously met, but are not in your party. Note that heroes who recently abandoned you will not reappear for several in-game weeks after their abandonment, and they will be treated by the traveler as heroes who you have never met during this time. Secondly, they can provide the location of Brother Randalf and Finneas de Digit. The third option is to hear rumors they have come uppon in their travels at the cost of 10 denars. These rumors will be focused on hearing about spawns (forces their appearance) and hidden Chest map (costs an extra 200 denars), the latter will place extra items in one of the hidden chest, either the one in Rane or the other in Valonbray (you will be told which one was chosen). The last option costs 30 denars and will give you the location of any of the claimants. One traveler, Clarissa of Pent also has a special option to add/remove capes from your armor. These are the travelers: # Erix # Emala # Greydan # Havadar the Bard # Sister Mora # Jeran Longshanks # Mython Vale # Clarissa of Pent # Colum of Bray # Ashton the Wanderer These are the juicy rumors they may have heaerd of: * "I came across this map to a hidden stash in Rane. I cannot retrieve it, so if you are interested I will sell it to you for a mere 200 denars." * "I obtained some information regarding a hidden chest in Rane. For 200 denars I can give you the location. Interested? " * "I came across this map to a hidden chest in Rane. I cannot travel there myself, so if you are interested I will sell it to you for a mere 200 denars." * "I was given a map to a hidden chest in Rane. I cannot retrieve it myself, so if you are interested I will sell it to you for a mere 200 denars." * "I have a map that I would sell to you for 200 Dinars. It shows the location of a hidden cache in Rane that may have items which you could use. Interested?" * "I came across this map to a hidden stash in Valonbray. I cannot retrieve it, so if you are interested I will sell it to you for a mere 200 denars." * "I obtained some information regarding a hidden chest in Valonbray. For 200 denars I can give you the location. Interested? " * "I came across this map to a hidden chest in Valonbray. I cannot travel there myself, so if you are interested I will sell it to you for a mere 200 denars." * "I was given a map to a hidden chest in Valonbray. I cannot retrieve it myself, so if you are interested I will sell it to you for a mere 200 denars." * "I have acquired a map which I could sell to you for 200 denars. It shows the location of a hidden cache in Valonbray that may have items which you could use. Interested?" * "I came across this rare map to a hidden Red Brotherhood treasure cache. I don't want to fight the Red Brotherhood myself, so if you are interested I will sell it to you for a mere 200 denars." * "I have acquired a map which I could sell to you for 200 denars. It shows the location of a hidden Red Brotherhood treasure cache that may have very valuable items. Interested?" Category:Game mechanics Category:Standard/Cape Category:Books Category:Companions